


Nostalgic Smile

by Angelle_wings



Category: Tales of Xillia, Tales of Xillia 2
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 01:23:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7956655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelle_wings/pseuds/Angelle_wings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>King Gaius was busy trying to discover how to use his GHS but he was interrupted  by a little girl who took him on a trip down memory lane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nostalgic Smile

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kisara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisara/gifts).



> UHHHH HAPPY BIRTHDAY... I have so much to say but where do I even start?
> 
> I wanna thank you for always supporting me and encouraging me and for everything you have done for me! And I decided to do it with this fic because WHAT BETTER WAY THAN TO THANK YOU ON YOUR BIRTHDAY? So honestly thank you and HAPPY BIRTHDAY
> 
> At first I wasn't really sure about making a Gaius fic since it was the first I ever made a Gaius fic but I did way too much research and before I knew it... he became one of my favs ^^" and honestly it was a ton of fun making this for you- Elle and Gaius reactions are so fun! AND AAAAH IDK WHAT ELSE TO SAY I AM GETTING NERVOUS . ANYWAYS. I HOPE YOU LOVE THIS AND SEE YA.

I attempted pressing every button on my GHS trying my best to access the options screen that Rowen has taught me the other day. But no matter how much times I attempted each button, I was never able to get to the options screen. I already have accidentally shut down the GHS a couple of times. For me, being king and taking care of a country was easier- much easier- than functioning my own GHS. As I tried to solve it, I quickly noticed a young girl staring at me.

 

“Hm?” I shut the GHS, “Is something wrong Elle?”

 

“No…I was just thinking how it was being a king…” She tilted her head, “You know- all the kings in storybooks are jerks. And wear a crown and expensive clothes, sitting on a throne all day demanding people. But…”

 

Elle took one more look at me, “Here you are… sitting on a bench, I don’t see a crown or expensive clothing.”

 

I quietly laughed at her vivid imagination, “I do not believe that is what a king job is. A king job is much more than demanding his subjects, he must care about his subjects and help the weak. Bringing prosperity to the land he takes cares of.”

 

“Huh? Really?” She took her seat next to me on the bench and smiled, “I don’t know much about kings! I didn’t even meet a real king before meeting you- so I want you to tell me more about it!”

 

Her smile was child-like and innocent, it seemed like a nostalgic smile I once saw but I wasn’t able to pinpoint where I had seen it before.

 

“More?” I asked, “What would you like to know?”

 

It was a pretty broad request so I wasn’t sure what she wanted me to discuss and I had to make sure I wouldn’t bore someone like her.

 

“Uhh… Does it get lonely as a king?” She asked, “I mean if I were king would I get lonely? I would miss daddy…”

 

It was not unusual I would hear the word ‘daddy’ coming from Elle. In fact, it would be more unusual if she hadn’t mentioned him in the conversation. We never had the chance to meet her dad but her constant descriptions of him were quite interesting and I admitted I would like to meet him one day.

 

I laughed, “You really love your father, don’t you?”

 

She nodded at me, “Yep, I would never be able to do anything without daddy!”

 

I was envious at the fact she thought like so about her father. I never really had this type of love towards my own father. I suppose it wasn’t something I could change now so I shrugged off the jealousy.

 

“Well.. you don’t get lonely- it’s hard to keep family- that might be true- but the whole kingdom is with you and besides there usually are people by your side who are like family.” I sloppily answered, hoping she somewhat understood it.

 

It was an unexpected question no one had really asked me before, neither did I ever expect a child to ever come up to me to ask such a question. It was the best answer I could have given at the time. ‘Like family’… Only one group of people had come to mind.

 

“Uh… I think I kinda get it.” She nodded, “So, Your Majesty, do you have someone like daddy that keeps you not lonely?”

 

I blinked, “Sorry?”

 

“You mentioned you have people by your side who are like family…” She looked away flushed red. “So, I thought you meant like someone like your daddy… Or someone… You know…”

 

I couldn’t blame her, the child has grown with a father alone so the mention of family must have triggered one phrase, ‘daddy.’

 

“No… No I don’t.” I shook my head. “I don’t have a mother either… The family… I was talking about… are gone long ago…”

 

“Gone?” She asked.

 

As I heard my own voice mention ‘family’, their images flashed vividly in my mind. Jiao… Presa…Wingul and Agria… Four people who had left me. The Chimeriads.  Those who had come seeking revenge only unexpectedly started to aid me in my mission. I felt as though the memories of them choked me… They did aid me but did I really consider them _that_ way? Perhaps all this time I was oblivious to my surroundings… I perhaps really did consider them family.

 

“Yes… they are gone to a better place now but…”  I started. “Maybe I will meet them one day…”

 

It wasn’t a maybe I was sure I will meet them, perhaps speak to them once more. Asking them whether they saw me as family as well? Maybe speak to them without a care in the world, not about war nor the future. Just holding a simple conversation— something that was quite rare amongst us.

 

“Is that all you have for family? If everyone is gone… Aren’t you lonely?” Elle lowered her voice to barely a whisper.

 

“No…” I replied honestly, “I have my friends- Jude, Rowen, Alvin, Milla and Elize are always with-”

 

“And I am here for you as well!” She interrupted me, “And so is Ludger! So you aren’t alone!”

 

“Thank you Elle…” I turned to her and she nodded back at me.

 

That nostalgic smile has appeared on her face again. The similar image which was hidden in the depths of my memories has reached to the surface.

 

“But you know speaking of family I do have a little sister…” I decided to bring it up.

 

Elle’s smile…It was just like hers.

 

Her eyes widened, “A sister? I think Rowen did mention it before! Do you speak to her often?”

 

“No… Not really…”  I sighed.

 

The last time I spoke to her as her sibling was when I was Erston Outway, a man who was just the sister of Karla Outway. Someone who was born in the Outway tribe. I mean if I were to speak to her again under the name of Gaius…Who knows what she might say.

 

I have learnt about the name from her and decided to use it to prosper and achieve my goals. Gaius. It meant “he who pulls the world behind him” and I thought it was a suitable choice for a king. It has been long years since I have severed ties with my sister. We spoke not very long ago, but not as siblings, just as a king and his subject. Though, up until this day, her gaze laid fresh in my mind. Even if it was years since I last saw her, her eyes still held an extent of softness to it and she still wore her innocent-like smile, just like she did as a child. And before I knew it I felt the loneliness that resided inside of me…I didn’t realize it earlier but I missed her…I wondered, How was she doing? And what she was doing in this world right at that moment?

 

“Huh? But aren’t you family?” Elle questioned. “Don’t you miss her?”

 

“I do…”  I confessed.

 

We both knew it was for the best we didn’t meet. I didn’t want her to be hurt due to the name I held now. And she respected my wishes. But I imagined she might have been angry at me, it would have been more unusual if she weren’t. She always was angry as a child since I often went off making my own decisions which upset her since I never discussed it with her first.

 

“So why don’t you visit her?” Elle simply asked.

 

“It- it’s difficult.”  I admitted, “It is quite complicated to explain for your age…”

 

“Huh? I don’t get this complicated adult stuff but I say if you miss her you gotta visit her!” She exclaimed, she didn’t even hesitate.

 

She was lucky to be so… so… child-like, the world felt so simple the way she put it. I didn’t really know how to respond. But it wasn’t as easy as she put it either.

 

“Perhaps one day I will… “ I smiled, though I didn’t think it would happen anytime soon or perhaps never. “But you know… she does remind me of you.”

 

“Oh really!? How?” She jumped from her seat and was unable to sit still, “So tell me! Tell me all about her!”

 

“Well, first of all, she…” And I trailed off, before I knew it I told her almost everything. How she loved to learn anything and everything, how my ‘adventures’ always led us in trouble perhaps the reason she always got in trouble was always my fault. How she seemed the most scary when angry. The only thing I didn’t share was her name, that was kept a secret.

 

She fixed her gaze at me and didn’t dare move, sometimes it looked like she forgot to breath as I spoke. She listened with anticipation and even if I felt like I had rambled on for too long, the girl didn’t look bored for even a second.

 

“…And you know the thing she reminds me the most about you is she always never gave up and had a beautiful smile just like yours.” I ended.

 

“She sounds amazing!” Elle stretched her arms as I ended my rambles, “I wanna meet her one day.”

 

“Perhaps you might.” I shrugged, who knows after all? After all, I wouldn’t have imagined to be here one year ago.

 

“You know, Ludger says when I speak of daddy I have this sort of glimmer in my eyes.” She giggled, “I never really understood it but now seeing you talk about your little sister I think I can see what he means!”

 

A glimmer?

 

“And also I think I am a little jealous-” She quickly turned red after she had realized her own words that had accidentally stumbled out of her mouth, “Just a little bit! Alright?”

 

I nodded and she continued, “… It’s just so cool how someone could speak about their sister like that. I wish I had a elder brother.”

 

“Really?” I raised a brow, “But you know, I get envious when I see you and Ludger. He seems like a big brother to you.”

 

“Huh? But my we don’t share the same daddy or mommy? So how is he my brother?”

 

I laughed, “Sometimes there could be special exceptions, sometimes there are people you just feel safe with, love and trust. Just like family. I have felt that way towards many people.”

 

‘Many people’ a phrase which could be meant towards Jude, Rowen and everyone I had grown close to over the year. But perhaps even _them_ … However… I wondered… if they had ever considered me as family even if we never mentioned the word ‘family’ between us. All we shared was war tactics…If only we could have grown closer to one another, if they had lived I wonder how-

 

Her gasp interrupted all my thoughts, “So if I don’t have a real big brother but I have Ludger— that must mean that…I also have a sister then!”

 

“Oh?”

 

“I have Milla!” She giggled, “And you know- you know- I also have one more older brother!”

 

“You do?”

 

She leaned closer to me and whispered in my ears, “You know, this big brother is a king. It’s not any king- it’s _the_ King Gaius!”

 

I tried to hold back my laughter, “I am sure King Gaius must be quite lucky to have such a sister.”

 

She giggled, “Wow- I have so many big brothers now-and a big sister! When I meet daddy again I gotta introduce you all to him!”

 

She grinned and I couldn’t help smile, she really did resemble Karla in many ways. Oh how I wish Karla could meet her one day. Speaking with Elle reminded me of those days in which Karla and I would spend the entire day together. We would have long discussions- just like this one I had with Elle- and it always felt comfortable to just speak all afternoon. I really enjoyed listening to Karla laugh and her voice was soothing but most of all I enjoyed seeing her smiles. And usually after our chat, we would often have some ice-cream and go around the city for some shopping.

 

“Say, Elle, would you like some ice-cream? What about we go do some shopping together?”

 

Perhaps even if I wasn’t able to spend the day with Karla today, a day spent with Elle was equally a good idea.

 

“Really!?” She gasped. “Are you sure?!”

 

I nodded, “Consider it my treat for listening to me talk a lot.”

 

She quickly jumped up from her seat tugging on my arm, “Let’s go Your Majesty! Let’s go! Hurry!”

 

I stood up and followed her as she leaded the way to the market. Only then, her words rung in my head and I realized how right Elle truly was.

 

_“If you miss her you gotta visit her!”_

  
As long as she was living I had a chance to meet her without tasting regret…Unlike the feeling I felt towards the Chimeriads. I promised myself that one day when the world calms down I would like to- no- I _would_ meet Karla. Not as King Gaius, but as the person I once was- Erston Outway.


End file.
